Industrial controllers are often used to control the operation of motors in industrial applications or appliances. In some implementations, the controller may be embodied in a silicon chip, where the silicon chip may be a microcontroller programmed with a set of instructions related to the microcontroller architecture. Industrial drives may also be used to control motors. Such industrial drives may be used to control individual motors, or to control groups of motors. An industrial drive may be programmed with a set of instructions to control the operations of the motor, or motors. These instructions may comprise a low level code that is understood by a microprocessor, or microcontroller, that is used in the system.
A given motor may have a number of parameters that can be controlled and tuned, rendering the process of configuring a motor-driven control application a difficult and complicated task.
The above-described is merely intended to provide an overview of some of the challenges facing conventional motor control configuration systems. Other challenges with conventional systems and contrasting benefits of the various non-limiting embodiments described herein may become further apparent upon review of the following description.